


RWBY: The Golden Rose

by Lord_Vortrex



Category: RWBY
Genre: Developing Relationship, Implied Relationships, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Vortrex/pseuds/Lord_Vortrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group that vanished eighty years ago has suddenly returned with the introduction of a boy lost in time, while our dear Ruby Rose deals with her own personal feelings.</p>
<p>The Following story takes place after the events of RWBY Volume 2 and does contain spoilers. Read at your own risk and enjoy regardless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ancient Stories

Professor Port stood pacing in front of his class telling one of his longest stories yet, (He had obtained special permission from Ozpin, in order to tell the story in its entirety). Oddly enough this one was far more interesting than any of his other stories. It was about an old and powerful family, one that had never been to keen on the existence of the Faunus.  


“Nearly a hundred years ago now, an old family had started a group whose sole purpose was to subdue and control the Faunus population of Remnant. Thankfully after a failed takeover plot roughly eighty years ago, they disbanded and no one has heard a peep from them since. Though that’s another story for another day.”  


Cardin raised his hand and Professor Port nodded to him. “Then what is this story about, sir?” Cardin’s voice was swimming in sarcasm but Port didn’t seem to notice.  


“Why I’m glad you asked!” Cardin’s head hit the desk with a resounding thud. “Our story is a tale of war, love, and betrayal. But it was a special kind of love… for it was forbidden love!” He nodded in approval as several students perked up at that, “Now then this group has been charged with numerous crimes, murder being the most common among them. They hunted Faunus with extreme prejudice; any Faunus they come across was tortured and almost always left for the Grimm to finish off.”  


Both Blake and Weiss shared the same look of disgust. They knew that the group wasn’t actually gone, but neither spoke up.  


“Just south of Atlas, was a rather successful community of Faunus. They had built their homes in trees, either with building onto the trees or hollowing them out. Anyway Atlas, which at the time was just beginning to thrive, was looking to expand and they needed a lot of lumber in order to do so.” Port gave a little cough before continuing. “Now officially Atlas has apologized for its past… erm… transgressions but at the time this group controlled most of Atlas and was given the task of ‘clearing’ the land for the planned expansion. Needless to say the Faunus were unprepared and the event became one of the largest massacres in history. The few records that remain of that foul event claim that only three Faunus escaped , they split up each heading towards another kingdom. The one who went to Mistral was captured as he tried to muster up support against Atlas. The second one escaped to Vacuo lived in secrecy for many years before finally telling her story on her death bed. The last one never really made it, to this day no one knows what became of him, whether he was captured by that group or killed by Grimm, there’s just no evidence as to where he went.” Both Yang and Pyrrha raised their hands. “Yes, Ms. Nikos?”  


“You never actually mentioned it but what was this group called?”  


Professor Port looked at the class silently for a moment before saying, The White Axis Rose, most people simply referred to it as WAR. Ironic considering that they had practically declared war on all Faunus. Now then Ms. Xiao Long, your question please?”  


“Yeah well… What part of your story had anything to do with forbidden love?” Several girls shouted in agreement, most noticeably Nora.  


“Oh! Terribly sorry class, you see one of the leaders of WAR had a rather naïve daughter who visited the Faunus often. This information is a little sketchy as we have no idea where she disappeared to but we do know that her father was unaware of her secret trips but it’s said that she fell in love with one of them. The popular theory is that the one she fell in love with was the Faunus that disappeared. Anyway the reason why the White Axis Rose attacked the village so quickly was to save face for the ‘disgraced’ leader. The daughter was said to have escaped but no one knows where she is or what became of her. And that’s the story with the forbidden love. Any other questions? No? Alright then make sure you all read pages eighteen to thirty-seven. There will be a test next week.


	2. A Fresh Hunt

Ruby was hanging upside down from her bed moaning, Blake and Weiss were calmly doing the work assigned by Peter Port with Weiss occasionally throwing erasers at Ruby every no and then in an attempt to shut her up, and Yang was staring at her scroll intently.  


By now Ruby had decided to start an eraser collection using the heaping mound of erasers growing below her, Weiss was now frantically searching for more erasers to when all of a sudden Yang shouted, “Found it!” The sudden shout caused Ruby to lose her grip on her bed and she fell head first into the mountain of erasers. Zwei happily bounded over to Ruby and began bouncing around the pile of erasers.  


Blake looked over in fury in her eyes, she had been trying to finish the assignment but was losing her patience with all of the noise interrupting her. But the look of excitement in Yang’s eyes quickly quelled her anger. Sighing heavily Blake said, “What were you even looking for?”  


Yang smiled as she jumped up from her bed, “My proof! I thought that I’d heard that name before so I started looking through some old pictures. Here, look.” She passed her scroll around, showing a picture of twin girls lying on the floor knocked out. One was dressed in white like an angel while the other red like a devil, both were wearing way too much make-up.  


Weiss looked at Yang in mock irritation, “I thought we were going to avoid picking fights with random people?”  


Yang, oblivious to Weiss’ mocking tone, simply said, “Oh this was a while ago. Besides, this is what’s really important.” She pointed to the red twins shoulder, on it was a tattoo of a white rose with a sword as its stem.  


Blake looked up at Yang, “Alright so you know a member of the White Axis Rose. So what?”  


“Sooo… We can find out who the leader is and tell the authorities. Or better yet, we can beat the snot outta them ourselves!”  


Both Ruby and Weiss looked tired all of a sudden but it was Ruby who spoke up, “But we just finished with Torchwick. I thought we all agreed on a break?”  


Surprisingly Blake spoke up, “Why not, if we have an opportunity to be rid of another evil in the world, then why not take the chance?”  


Yang grinned, “ ’Atta girl! Come on! Who’s with us?”  


“I’ll go.” The girls jumped as they realized that Sun Wukong was once again outside their window. “Mind if I come in? It’s kinda windy.” Without waiting for an answer he swung himself into the room.  


Weiss, glaring at him in a fury, shouted, “Sun! How long have you been there?”  


“Yo, Ice Queen!” He looked down at his watch, which had a picture of a monkey pointing to the time, then said, “I dunno, like twenty minutes or so I guess.”  


Ruby and Weiss just looked at him incredulously while Blake walked over to him and slapped him across the face.  


“Alright, Alright. I still want to help though. It’s always fun working with you guys.” The ‘Ice Queen’ glared at him and he raised his arms in defense. “It’s always fun working with you girls.” Weiss nodded and he lowered his arms.  


Yang clapped her hands, “Alright so it’s decided then. Blake, Sun and I will begin our investigation! While you two stay and do everyone’s homework!”  


With that the three of them disappeared in a flash. Weiss face palmed in irritation and Ruby groaned as she collapsed onto her bed.


	3. Family Calls

Sun was happily walking backwards in front of the girls while Blake and Yang argued. “Why didn’t we just take your bike?”

Yang sighed as she turned her head towards Blake, “Two reasons; one, after we fought Torchwick in the Paladin, I ended up having to take it to the shop for repairs. I still haven’t gotten it back yet. Secondly there’s three of us, my bike can only fit two.”

“Then we could have just left Sun behind!”

“Hey!” Sun stopped and stared ‘seriously’ at Blake. “You can’t still be mad about me being outside your window again?”

Blake brushed past him only to have her arm grabbed by Yang. “What’s really bothering you? You know I want to help you.”

Blake glared at Yang for a long moment before she sighed deeply and said, “I can’t help but feel… that… that Torchwick wasn’t the only one.”

Yang released her grip on Blake and asked, “What do you mean?”

“Don’t you feel it? I mean sure Neo escaped and all but I don’t think either of them were actually in charge. And then there was that glass girl that Ruby fought in the Communications tower. We still have no idea who she is or even what she was doing there!”

“Blake… you’re doing it again. You can’t run yourself haggard over this. We’ll catch whoever that was before you know it, but until then you have to take it slow. We’ll deal with whatever comes when it comes. Besides…” Yang leaned closer to Blake in order to whisper in her ear. “You really should spend more time with Sun and me.”

Blushing furiously, Blake started walking again, pushing Sun aside for the second time.

Sun hung back next to Yang for a moment then asked, “What did you say to her?”

Yang gave a mocking smile and swung a playful punch at him and said, “Woman’s secret.” She walked off pulling Sun along with her, letting him wonder what she meant.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“See, that wasn’t so hard now was it?” Weiss was standing above Ruby who was currently staring at the ceiling in a daze.

“No more…” Ruby curled up into a fetal position, gently rocking herself back and forth. “No more… homework…”

“You can’t be serious. Would you rather be back fighting all those Grimm?” The look on Ruby’s face clearly stated that she’d rather do just that. “Alright, maybe not the best example.”

With that Ruby collapsed back onto the floor as Weiss’ scroll began to ring repeatedly. Upon picking it up she nearly dropped it in disgust. It was her older sister, Winter Schnee.

Acting quickly Weiss grabbed Ruby by the hood and unceremoniously threw her out of the room. Before Ruby had time to react, she was stuck in the hallway staring at a locked door.

With a sad sigh and a fake smile she answered, “Good evening, Winter. What can I do for you?”

A cold piercing stare and an angry scowl greeted her, “Father may be willing to overlook your ‘checking’ the confidential shipping records in light of the White Fang’s recent decline. However I don’t agree with you sharing corporate secrets with filthy commoners. Though you may be able to regain my… decent opinion of you if you would assist in a rather important matter.”

In forced politeness, “What do you need, Winter?”

“Thanks to Ironwood taking over the upcoming tournament ceremonies and security, the Schnee Dust Corporation has been asked to assist in the opening ceremony. The centerpiece will be arriving later today. You and our cousin, Shara, are to handle any and all complications until I arrive the day of the tournament. Understand?”

“Really, Shara is coming?”

“I said do you understand? I don’t have any time to deal with any of your idiotic questions!”

“I-I understand, Winter. We’ll take care of the centerpiece.”

“You’d better, I shouldn’t have to remind you of what happens to those who fail me. Now, if you’ll excuse me. I have a meeting with the Atlas Defense Corps.” With that Winter hung up and Weiss collapsed with a sigh on her bed.

A knock on the door interrupted her relief, “Weiss… can I come back in yet?”


	4. Revelations

Yang, Blake, and Sun were standing outside a night club in a darker part of the city. It was fairly obvious that the club hadn’t opened yet and probably wouldn’t for a few hours. Two guards were sweeping outside while another cleaned windows. They looked incredibly focused on such simple tasks, they were obviously waiting for something.  


They stood in silence for a few minutes before Blake spoke up, “How do you even find these places?”  


Yang scratched the back of her head, “Well last time I was here was with Neptune when we were looking for Torchwick. As for the time before that… I don’t really remember actually.”  


Sun tapped Yang on her shoulder, “So how are we getting in if it’s not even open?”  


She smiled devilishly as she cracked her knuckles. “Just leave that little detail to me.”  


Blake grabbed her arm as she took a step towards the building. “We are not going to blow a hole in the side of the club.”  


“Oh come on! You know it’ll be fun!” The look on Blake’s face easily told Yang no. “Alright, fine. What do you suggest then?”  


“We could go through the roof.” Blake pointed to a ladder on the side of the building.  


“How is that any better!”  


“It’s not destruction of property at least! Hey wait… where did Sun go?”  


After listening back and forth to Yang Blake’s bickering, Sun Wukong, rather uncharacteristically, walked over to the front door to the watching guards.  


Yang and Blake watched dumbfounded from around the corner, as he was let in by one of Junior’s henchmen.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the club Junior’s henchmen were carefully setting the place up for what seemed to be an important party. Junior himself was at his usual place behind the bar cleaning the various glasses.

Sun was escorted over to Junior by two of his henchmen. Junior looked him over and said, “We don’t see many Faunus here… What do you want?”

Sun crossed his arms and said, “Information. I want to know-“

Junior held up a hand. “The last time someone came to me asking for information, she ended up destroying half of my bar. So you had better not be planning anything.”

“Uh… Boss!”

Junior sighed, “What is – shit! Not again!”

Blake and Yang walked in with the guards giving them both a wide berth. Yang waved and said, “Hey Junior! Long time no see.”

With a dejected sigh and depressed tone Junior asked, “What do you want this time, Blondie? I assume monkey boy here is with you too then.”

“Oh relax, we only have a few questions.”

He gestured for his henchmen to leave and sighed sadly, “What do you need to know? I already told you that I don’t know anything else about Torchwick.”

Yang put her hands on the bar counter and looked at him seriously, “I need to know everything you can tell me about the White Axis Rose.”

Junior’s eyes widened in shock and fear. “How do you know that name?”

Yang crossed her arms and smiled devilishly. “Heard it in history class actually.’ Junior seemed to relax until Yang said, “But I saw the mark on Miltia a while back.”

“Those days are past us. We have no idea what they’re up to nor do we want to know. We left them back in Atlas eight years ago, and we have no desire to see them again.”

Blake looked at him skeptically. “Then perhaps you could tell us a little more about their history. The books are a little… vague, when it comes to them.”

“It started a hundred and fifty years ago by three of the most powerful families of that time. One the Axis family, has diminished to a shadow of their former strength. The White family ended up changing their names and still retain the same power and influence as they did back then, if not then even more. The last-“

Sun interrupted him, “What did the White family change their names to?”

“Think about it. What family has enough power to retain control of an organization that vile and manipulative?” Sensing no immediate answer coming Junior sighed and said, “The White family changed their last name to Schnee.”


	5. Missing

Blake, Yang, and Sun stared at Junior in a shocked silence. “What’s the matter with you three? You all look as if you got hit by a train.”

Sun looked at Blake and asked, “Do you think she knows?”

Blake snapped at him, “Of course she knows! It’s her family!”

Yang grabbed Blake’s shoulder gently, “We all have our secrets. How long did you keep your big secret from us?”

Blake just eyed Yang coldly while Junior stood up, “That’s all the time I can give you. I have an important guest coming in an hour so I need you three to leave.”

Blake was still shaking with rage but Sun and Yang helped her up. Yang turned towards Junior and said, “Thanks for the info.”

As they walked towards the door Junior said, “Blondie, if you keep your little visits as quiet and calm as this one then you’re welcome back anytime.”

Yang waved as she walked out, somewhat happy that she hadn’t blown a hole in the wall. Nobody noticed the small girl holding a parasol across the street, staring at them curiously.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As Yang opened their dorm room door, Ruby leaped on top of her causing them both to tumble onto the floor.

Ruby looked feral, especially with Zwei sitting happily in her hood. “No more…” Looking past Ruby, Yang noticed papers scattered across the room.

Blake, ignoring Ruby, walked briskly into the room. “Where’s Weiss?”

Upon Ruby’s continuation of grappling with Yang, which was keeping both of them from talking, Blake moved over to them and roughly pulled Ruby off of Yang. Zwei leaped to safety as Yang grabbed Blake’s arm. “Blake! You’ve got to calm down!”

“No! This is to important!”

Surprising everyone in the room (including Zwei) Yang enveloped Blake in a large bear hug crushing the breath in her and her anger. “Better?” Yang asked as she released her.

“…Yeah.” Blake absentmindedly started picking up the random pieces of paper strewn about the room while Ruby just looked on in confusion.

Yang tapped Ruby on her shoulder and asked, “Ruby do you have any idea where Weiss is?”

Ruby shook her head saying, “She left half an hour ago after she got a call on her scroll.”

“Do you know what it was about?”

“No, she threw me out of the room… literally. Why?”

Blake answered before Yang could respond, “Because the Schnee family is in control of the White Axis Rose.”

“WHAT!”

Yang sighed, “Oh relax. We were all thinking the same thing when we found out that Blake had been a member of the White Fang.”

Blake stopped for a moment. She looked sad and seemed to be deep in thought. Slowly and solemnly she said, “You’re right but what matters right now is that we find her.”

A knock on the door interrupted their thoughts and Ruby quickly opened the door. Pyrrha Nikos stood there with a bewildered expression as Zwei barreled into her.

Zwei easily knocked the surprised Pyrrha over, he happily began licking her face. Laughing and stuttering she attempted to push Zwei off of her only to end up laughing even harder. Carefully Yang picked up Zwei off of Pyrrha in order to let her catch her breath.

Shakily Pyrrha rose to her feet, “I didn’t know that we could keep pets in the dorms.” She stopped for a second then cautiously said, “Please don’t tell Nora. I fear she’d try to keep an Ursa as a pet.”

Ruby giggled, “Alright, though I think she’d rather have a Deathstalker. Don’t you think?”

Pyrrha paled, “Please don’t joke about that. I still see that one from the Emerald Forest in my dreams.” She shivered. “It literally came out of nowhere. Plus it has so many legs…” She shivered again.

Blake shook her head, “What did you come here for, Pyrrha?”

“Oh, right. Do any of you know why Weiss is so upset? I passed her outside a little while ago, she looked like was really worried about something.”

Ruby opened her mouth to speak only to have Yang quickly cover it with her hand. “Sorry, we don’t know right now. But we do plan on finding out why.” Blake nodded agreeing with Yang. “Did you happen to see where she was going?”

“She looked like she was heading towards the docks.”

“Are sure she was going to the docks?” Blake looked rabid, probably thinking that Weiss was leaving entirely.

“Well I’m pretty sure at least, why?”

“Don’t worry about it. We just need to talk to her.”

Pyrrha didn’t pry any deeper and watched the three of them leave a moment later, almost certainly heading for the docks.


	6. Shara Frost's Crystal

Weiss stood on the edge of the docks as a large Schnee Dust Corporation cargo ship began pulling into the harbor. She couldn’t help but smile; she hadn’t seen her cousin, Shara, in five years. It had been during an annual party hosted by her father for Atlas’ upper class and bureaucrats that the two of them had met. Weiss had hated those parties; there was no end to the false praise and hollow compliments sprouting from the mouths of pompous crooks and power-hungry bigots. But that night her cousins, who controlled the Vacuo branch of the Schnee Dust Corporation, had come to talk business with her father. It was thanks to this that Weiss met Shara Frost, her youngest cousin.

Shara was two years younger than Weiss, making her the same age as Ruby. Shara was also a full head shorter than Weiss as well. She had long, pale blue hair that reached down to her waist, and she always wore a white lily in her hair. She was thin and had pale skin, most would describe her as sickly looking, and they wouldn’t be entirely wrong. She suffered from a very weak immune system, meaning that she got sick easily and often. Her usual attire was a short white dress with no designs or special trimmings on it, just an innocent plain white. She had always looked like a small angel.

Weiss couldn’t help but smile, as she saw Shara waving on the top deck. The cargo ship, Gold Dust, docked a moment later and various cranes began offloading large shipping containers, taking them to various locations along the Schnee’s private pier. Despite being happy at Shara’s arrival, Weiss couldn’t but feel a little worried, the Gold Dust rarely ever docked for longer than an hour or two. It was meant to protect the Schnee family’s most precious artifacts, yet Winter was planning on using the most precious object for a ceremony; a very public and open ceremony at that.

Her thoughts of unease quickly left her though as Shara ran along the gangway to reach Weiss. She practically tackled Weiss as she embraced her. “Wei! It’s been so long!”

Weiss laughed as she patted her on the head, “Hey Shar, how’ve you been?

“Vacuo is so boring; all the other girls only want to talk about is when the next fashion line comes out. You’d think that they would want to talk about boys but no… It’s just stupid clothes.”

Weiss looked at her skeptically, “Have you been thinking about boys a lot lately?” Weiss smiled as she teased her.

Shara blushed, “Well actually there is this one guy back in Vacuo…” She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. “Anyway you have no idea how happy I am to see you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ever since I got on that stupid boat, I’ve been having these horrible nightmares. Every night I hear screaming, every night I hear pleas for help, and last night I heard feral howling.”

“That sounds horrible, but I am glad to see you again.”

“Likewise. Oh! You have got to see the centerpiece, it’s amazing!”  


Armored vehicles were now pulling up to the side of the boat and Atlesium Knights were being powered on. Dockhands were rushing all over the place directing cranes towards the ships central cargo door. Machines whirled and clanged as the large hatch on the floor of the deck slid open and a metal platform began rising from its depth.  


On that platform was quite possibly the world’s largest Dust Crystal. It looked like a dark blue glacier, with large crystal obelisks jetting out from it around the top. At the point of each obelisk were chains coming out of the crystal probably for hoisting the crystal up.  


Weiss stared at it in awe, “I’ve never actually seen it in person…”  


Shara turned to Weiss with a huge grin. “Isn’t it amazing! Winter said that protecting it will be the most important thing that we’ve ever done.”  
Weiss raised an eyebrow, “Really… Why do I get the feeling that you’re leaving something out?”  


Shara’s grin quickly changed to an apologetic smile, “There may have been a threat or two on our lives, should anything bad happen to the crystal.”

Weiss sighed as she looked at the crystal sadly, “Then I guess we’d better get started then.” She knew what her older sister was capable of. People were only tools to her, and when a tool didn’t do what she wanted, she’d get rid of it.  


Family was no different to her.


	7. Gold Dust

Ruby, Blake, and Yang arrived on the pier only to see guards and mechs everywhere. A loudspeaker kept announcing that the docks were closed for the remainder of the day. In the distance they could see a large tarp-covered object that had to be at least twenty feet tall, the bulk of the guard forces seemed to be centered around it.

“How are we supposed to find Weiss in all of this?” Ruby looked across the dock but everything was white. The Schnee Security Force were all wearing white armor, and the newly upgraded Atlesium Knights were made of a white alloy. Not to mention that Weiss’ entire wardrobe consisted of only white clothing.

Blake shook her head, “At least we know she wasn’t avoiding us, her family must’ve called her out here. Can either of you see the name of the ship back there?”

Yang squinted, “I think it says ‘Gold Dust.’ Why?”

“Just confirming a suspicion, that ship has more guards than almost any other Schnee facility. The only place that has more guards is their headquarters in Atlas. Anyway the White Fang has been trying for years to take that ship, but every raid they ever sent failed.”

Off in the distance Blake saw two large black mechs appear on the deck of the ship. “Not those things again…” Yang and Blake turned towards Blake quizzically. “The two mechs on the boat, the last time I saw one of those things was right before I left the White Fang. It wasn’t an easy fight.”

Yang grabbed Blake in a friendly side hug smiling happily, “Relax. You’re not here as a member of the White Fang, you’re here as a friend of Weiss Schnee, an heiress of the Schnee Dust Company.”

Blake smiled, “You’re right. It feels good to hear it that way.”

Ruby noticed some of the guards heading towards some brand new Paladins. “Even if we are Weiss’ friends, I don’t think that the guards will just let us in, and there are way too many of them for us to be able to sneak in.”

Yang pulled Ruby to her other side, joining Blake in their strange line hug. “Ruby, I’m sure you’re just overreacting. It’s not like they’re going to shoot us on sight or something.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam Taurus stood pacing in a warehouse far from the water. “How long do we have to wait? We’ve never had such a great chance to attack the ‘Gold Dust’ before. Why are you wasting it?”

“Patience, Adam.” Cinder Fall sat comfortably on a nearby couch holding a strange black scroll. “With this, you won’t have to worry about a thing.”

Adam crossed his arms and looked at her menacingly. “Are you going to fill me in on the whole plan yet?”

“All will be revealed in due time.” Just then the warehouse door slid open as Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black entered wearing the standard Schnee Security Force armor. “I trust that all of the transmitters are in place?”

Emerald nodded while Mercury smiled and said, “Every last one is in place and ready to go. We were even able to convince this little girl with blue hair to help us with one of them. But don’t worry, we had the helmets on, no one ever saw our faces.”  


Adam cut in, “What transmitters? I thought we were sneaking in and blowing the place sky high.”

“Relax. This is merely the opening act for a much bigger show.” Cinder smiled venomously as she pressed a few buttons on her black scroll. “We’ll strike a crippling blow to the Schnee Company while not losing a single one of our soldiers.”

Adam looked at her quizzically, not fully trusting her but knowing full well that she’d deliver on her promises. One way or another.


End file.
